Which Witch
by respirare
Summary: Marinette is a witch and even though she isn't the best it doesn't stop her from trying to be as good as her crush/idol Adrien who has suddenly disappeared but that won't stop this young witch from trying to improve and find him.
1. Meow

Long years of training,sweat,tears, and accomplishments all worth nothing now. So called powerful and all mighty wizard he was. How could he be cursed? To be more on point what did he do to get cursed?

Adrien stared at the reflection in the puddle and well enough he was a cat, a black cat. He couldn't possibly go to his father now and ask him to break this curse for him quite honestly he believed his father would tell him that any great wizard doesn't ask for help and that he should solve it in his own.

Weighing his options he decide it would be best to solve this problem by himself after all this was probably a test, yeah a test would make much more sense to see if he was a worthy wizard and maybe even more powerful than his father.

"I can solve this easily." He purred.

* * *

Marinette slammed her on the desk. This new spell was quite hard for her the witch sighed,If only she was like her idol Adrien, the prodigy wizard.

She used to see him at school all the time...well never up close because she was always hiding behind a wall or tree watching him read or practice his magic.

That all changed when Adrien stopped attending school six months ago. Of course there were rumors that he gave up on magic or was chosen to go on a long and special quest which neither could be proved, but no one questioned him being kidnapped or anything of that sort.

Marinette slowly raised her head up she knew thinking of her idol wouldn't improve her magic one bit and the only way to get better was to practice...but that could wait!

Marinette grabbed her coat and quickly left her house heading to the witch workshop.

The witch workshop was a downtown market place that sold all kinds of spell books, talisman, potions, and anything for the witches and wizards. Some of the vendors were sketchy while the others were like your friendly next door neighbor.

Crashes of mixed voices hit the young witch ears calls of "the best in the world" to "make him fall for you with this one drop of honey!"

Marinette passed the vendors with ease looking for her favorite vendor.

"Ah! Marinette ma chérie, come over here quickly!" The black cloaked vendor waved

The witch ran to the cloak vendor,"what new do you have in?"

The cloaked vendor wiggled its finger,"Ma chérie you don't even say hello I'm quite hurt" the vendor broke out into a cheshire cat smile," I do have this book full of spells...but some you can't quite make out and I can't sell it for a good price so..."

Marinette bounced in place waiting for the vendor to finish what they were saying.

"I'm going to give it to you." The vendor chuckled as it handle the book to Marinette," Now ma chérie use the book wisely and I suggest you go home now before it gets too dark."

Clinching the book tightly the witch obeyed and quickly ran home excited to see what the book had in store for her.

* * *

Six months of being a cat and you believe you would get used to it, well you don't. If anything it gets worse and you can't even use magic.

Adrien curled up in his cardboard box. The cat was quite tired and hungry not to mention his fur was absolutely atrocious.

"I wonder if anyone misses me." He meowed.

The only thing he found out in his quest to break the curse was that a fellow whom went by the name of Papillon and the reason he was cursed was still unknown and breaking it was still far away.

Adrien broke away from his thoughts when his body starting burning up his felt his limbs tearing apart and then there was darkness.

* * *

The book was quite dusty and hard to read, Marinette skimmed the pages looking for something to catch her eye after looking around she found something.

Anima mate accersi.

The witch raised an eyebrow curious what the spell was called but saw she could read the ingredients.

Gathering the ingredients,mixing them together, and lastly the chant that went along with it.

Her legs felt shaky after the chant all that surround was dust she then collapsed on the floor legs numb the witches breathing was ragged.

Sleep sounded so good right, slowly Marinette closed her eyes drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Adrien stared in disbelief. He was no longer in his cardboard box, but instead a girls room which the said girl was asleep. Did she summon him? And if so what for? All he could do was wait for her to wake up.

After what seemed to be forever the girl woke up. Her eyes glazed scanning around her room once she saw him her eye brighten up.

"The spell was for a familiar!" She picked Adrien up," what should I name you kitty?"

"Well for one you can put me down." Replied Adrien

The girl then screamed and dropped the cat,"That's quite rude you know." Meowed the cat

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop you its just you spoke and that scared me." Marinette bite her lip, but she quickly smiled,"since you can talk kitty what is your name."

Swaying his tail Adrien replied Cooley,"I'm the great A- he voice wouldn't let him complete his name as he kept trying but could only get out a giving up he decided to make up one,"it's Noir my lady."

"Noir?" The witch tilted her head a bit,"I think Chat Noir would sounded cooler than noir." She glanced at the cat,"don't you agree?"

Reluctantly Adrien shook his head.

"Alright well kitty I say you need a bath."

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Well this is the Witch Au from Pisces-royalty I did changed a bit of stuff but anyway I do love this Au well I love anything with witches._

 _Please enjoy this story and review if you can._

 _ciao._


	2. Life

Adrien Agreste, sixteen, a prodigy wizard, currently still a cat, also a familiar to a witch named Marinette Cheng and lastly, freezing.

"Why is this happening to me?" Adrien tried not shiver, but that witch made sure to live by her word, don't get him wrong he was glad to be clean of the dirt and whatever else was in his fur, but he didn't appreciate the collar. It was a pure black ribbon that had a golden bell attached it.

This said cat, was on his witches bed hearing her mumbling chants along with some frustrated groans. With grace Adrien jumped from her bed and went towards her desk which, said witch, was currently studying at. Jumping up he saw her reading a simple spell of summoning fire.

"Can you not conjure that spell?" Meowed Adrien

"Well I know how to chant it...the only part that is hard, is the physical form of it." Marinette sighed, "I mean this spell is basic, one of the basics, five year olds can do this spell better than me!

"Well my lady, how long have you been practicing witch craft?" Adrien sat in front of her swinging his tail.

The witch hesitate before replying,"About seven months."

The cat kept swinging his tail with a ghost of a smile on his lips, even though she was a newbie he could tell she was powerful,"You can't be born a great wizard or witch it takes years of practice, sweat, tears, that's the meaning of magic you can't be born great at something you have to work for it." Adrien nudged his head against Her hand . "Have some confidence in yourself my lady and watch yourself become the greatest witch to ever exist."

Marinette smiled and petted her familiar "Well my little kitten you sure know how to raise someone's spirit." Gently putting him down she went back to her practices.

Three hours passed until Marinette could hold the flame in her hand, " Come here kitty I got something to show you, but I can't move cause if I move the flame will probably disappear" her voice sounded panicky yet excited.

Adrien looked to his witch seeing her beam with pride as a flame danced in her hand.

"Good job my lady but I believe it's time for you to sleep."

"You're right, beside we have more training to do tomorrow." The witch said while extinguishing the flame. Marinette stifled a yawn as she got up, and made her way towards her familiar.

Undoing her pigtails she then picked up chat and took him to her bed, lifting her sheets she took place under them and laid chat beside her,"Goodnight." Marinette whispered before falling asleep.

Adrien didn't move for who knows how long. How could he? This was the first time he was ever close to a girl, he didn't count her picking him up, cause she wasn't putting him to close to her, but sleeping beside her was a whole different story. He had never been physically this close to any other girl, besides Chloe.

Breaking him from these thoughts was a snoring Marinette whom also had drool running down her face. If Adrien could laugh he would have, but at that moment sleep was claiming him, his last thought was that being a familiar didn't sound so bad.

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

 _How long did this chapter take? Really long but my friend edited it so its wonderful now! A bit short know anyway my friend is going to re edit chapter 1 (when she has time) so ciao!_


End file.
